Rhythm of Life
by lovejag
Summary: Each of us have a rhythm and when we meet the person who matches our own, we've found our soulmate. Stella and Mac established relationship. Please review and let me know what you like and don't like about this story.


"Rhythm of Life"

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything especially not CSI: NY.

Summary: Each of us dance to our own rhythm, and when we find the person that matches ours we will have found our soulmate. Established Mac and Stella relationship.

Author's Note: Stella and I both have the great love of dancing, and I imagined her doing one of my favorite pastimes. Hope you enjoy it!

***********************************

Mac shook his head as he opened the door to his apartment. He would have to have a talk with Stella about leaving the door unlocked. The music she was playing blocked out all noise including his entrance.

Carefully hanging up his coat to prevent wrinkles, he headed into the living room expecting to find Stella on the couch reading one of her favorite romance books. As he rounded the corner, the first thing he noticed was all the furniture had been pushed to the side.

As he got closer, the sight before him shocked him into motionless. Before him was the most beautiful sight, Stella was twirling to the song with her eyes closed. He wished he was a painter so he could capture the moment forever. He watched her as long as he dared before moving back out of the living room. This time he entered making enough noise for her to hear him enter.

When he reentered this time, she was sitting on the couch reading a book, but the furniture was still out of place indicating it wasn't all a dream.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Over the next few weeks, Mac caught Stella in the act of dancing, but he would always back out silently before reentering more loudly for her to hide her secret. Sometimes there would be music and others she danced to the song in her heart.

As much as he enjoyed watching her in those private moments, he wanted to be able to participate. He wasn't known for his dancing skills, and he could never compare to her.

After the 10th time catching her, he finally thought of how he might be able to participate. It was on a Wed. night, and after his concert he set his guitar in the coat closet where he could easily reach it.

It would be another week before he caught her again, and the music was off this time. When he moved back out this time, he went to the closet and grabbed his guitar. The song strummed from his fingers as he reentered the living room.

To his surprise, she didn't stop dancing. Her movement remained unbroken as he played on for her.

When she finally stopped, she opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment, before saying, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to join me."

A shy smile spread across his face, "You knew all along?"

"Well, maybe not the first time, I will concede. You forget Mac I always know when you're near." She gave him her full on Stella smile.

He set down his guitar next to the couch before gathering her in his arms, and kissing her lightly on the lips.

After that, their jam sessions, as Stella nicknamed it, continued on at least a couple of times a week.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

After they had been together for about a year, and months after their first jam session, Mac came home to find her dancing. He knew that she was dancing still when she had the chance by herself. She had told him that it was her opportunity to wipe out all the bad of the day by doing something beautiful.

His hand reached inside his pocket to make sure the item was still there. He stayed silent as she twirled around the room. Slowly, he approached her, and grabbing her hand, he twirled her into his arms.

She didn't open her eyes to see him, but laid her head on his shoulder and leaned in closer allowing him to lead her wherever he wanted to go. That moment of total trust made his heart leap.

They danced together to their own rhythm. It was them, it was perfect.

He kissed the spot just below her earlobe, before whispering into her ear, "I love watching you dance. You gave up dancing as a young child, because the academy couldn't afford to pay for your lessons.

I want to tell you about a dream of mine, one of a little girl and a little boy. The girl is the spitting image of her mother, curly hair with green eyes, and her legs are long and sturdy perfect for a dancer. The little boy has the straight her of his father and his blue eyes, and his strong fingers play the guitar better then his father ever could.

The father and mother are us, Stella. Ever since the day you danced for me and Flack, I've had the dream of that little girl dancing away in my heart. The boy wouldn't show up in the dreams until later after Greece when I realized that I was in love with you.

I love you, Stella, and I want to make sure that little girl gets her dream of being a great dancer. You've had my heart for many years, but now will you take my life and soul to and become my wife?"

She had barely moved during his speech, but when silence took over, she lifted her head and looked into his soul. Her hand brought their hands up to his heart laid them there before simply answering, "Yes."

Letting go of her waist, he reached into his pocket, and took out the diamond ring. Taking her left hand into his, he slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her finger, and then kissed her on the lips. As their lips joined together, they continued the dancing.

Later that night, as they lay in each other's arms, she whispered in his ear, "That little girl could already be on her way."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

18 years later…

Stella, Mac, and their youngest child, Conner, sit in the audience watching the daughter that Mac had dreamed about for years perform. She was trying out for the prestigious Juliard School for dancing.

Mac seeing the tears in his wife's eyes handed her his handkerchief. It wasn't an easy 18 years, but they made it through because of their love and trust and friendship they had built before ever becoming lovers.

Connor was the spitting image of his father, and like his father's dream he surpassed him in talent for playing the guitar but he wasn't looking for a professional career like his sister. After high school, he planned to join the army and maybe after that he would become a cop like his parents.

When his daughter finished dancing, he knew her dream would come true. Her curly hair bounced as she talked to the judges, and her green eyes sparkled at their words. This was her dream as much as her parents.

The End


End file.
